Perfect Contradiction
by ToryTigress92
Summary: It's been over three hundred years since Thor left Earth with the Tesseract and Loki in tow. The Universe has moved on but does this new Universe hold the final key to Loki's future in the form of Captain Kathryn Janeway? Lost in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway is about to discover her connection to a world she never knew existed, in the arms of the trickster God.
1. Prologue

Perfect Contradiction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: none

_**A/N: Ok so this is set post-Avengers but the events of TDW never happened. As for Voyager, this story will begin about halfway through the third season and continue through until post-Endgame.**_

* * *

_The Hall of Gladsheim, Asgard_

The golden hall was silent, empty but for the statue-like figures of the Einherjar in their gleaming armour. Atop the arms of the great throne, Huginn and Munnin perched, mournfully perusing the echoing hall, providing little comfort to the figure sat between them.

Thor sighed, breaking the silence. It had been only days since the All-Father had once again succumbed to the Odinsleep, and this time Thor feared it was truly permanent. For three hundred years, he had watched and feared as his father had shown signs of instability and paranoia. It had begun with Earth.

He had only just returned, victorious and with both prisoner and Tesseract in his grasp, when the All-Father had ordered the closing of the Bifrost to Earth. No longer could any Asgardian make the journey to the home of humanity, despite Thor's protests and that of his mother, the Queen.

It was only later that he learned the truth, from Heimdall and from his mother, of the war that Earth was consumed by, a war in which humans fought against armies of genetically engineered mutants, specially bred for combat. The cities of Earth were turned to dust, and so much was lost in the fighting. His mother had used her gift to foresee the conflict and had told the All-Father, who had sought to isolate Earth rather than risk any Asgardians in her defence.

It was a crime Thor had never quite forgiven him for, not only for the sake of humanity and the friends he had made there, but also…Jane. In his heart, he knew Jane was long dead, but it did not lessen the ache he felt. He had made her a promise and ultimately, he felt he had failed her. And now it was too late.

Three hundred years was too long, too distant. Everything Thor had known and loved about Earth was long gone. Heimdall had reported that a great civilisation had grown up in its place, one which now spread across the stars the way Asgard once had, but it was not _**his **_Earth.

Thor looked around, at the ancient, strong pillars of the hall, and the early afternoon sunlight reaching into every corner, and couldn't help but feel as if he were trapped, like an insect in amber. Cutting Midgard off from Asgard may have prevented Asgardian deaths but it had also cut off the only hope Asgard had of progress. They were an old people, slow to increase in numbers, and the peoples of the other Eight Realms which still resided within Asgard's protection still bowed to them. Safe in the knowledge of their superiority, Asgard had stayed still, while the Universe moved on without it.

If what Heimdall told him was true, then that superiority was fast eroding. Thor didn't wish to look weak in front of the Einherjar, but he allowed himself to lightly pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to the sight of the great hall and the silent, unmoving air of Asgard.

He was interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps echoing across the empty hall and opened his eyes to see his mother striding briskly across the hall towards him. Her statuesque figure was clothed in cerulean blue silks, her still golden hair tumbling down her back in unrestrained waves. The grief of the All-Father's surrender to the Odinsleep did not show on her face or in her eyes, as they locked onto his with all the motherly intensity Thor recalled from his childhood.

Frigga had always disapproved of the All-Father's decision to abandon Earth to its fate, just as she disapproved of the All-Father's judgement of Loki. They had been estranged in the wake of both decisions, and Thor was not surprised that he could detect no trace of grief in her face. Even if she did feel grief, she would not show it to him.

She stopped before the dais, gazing up at him with determined eyes. "Leave us," she instructed the Einherjar, and they disappeared without a sound. Until such time that Thor took a bride, Frigga's power as Queen was undiminished. Even now, Thor could feel the power of her will as she turned it on him, face soft and demure but her eyes like two steely shields. He did not get his strong will from his father alone, and it helped him now, as he stood from his seat. "You know what I have come to ask, my son."

Statement, not a question. Thor knew that with the All-Father gone, his mother's mind had turned back to the issue of the second son. To Loki.

It had been three hundred years since he had set foot in the dungeons or seen his brother face to face. He had caught glimpses in the fountain in his mother's rooms, but he had never spoken to him. The wounds of betrayal, even now, were still deep and painful, and it hurt to think of his brother.

"I would grant you anything, Mother, but-" he began sternly, but she cut him off quickly.

"It can be done," she retorted. "It worked for you; it can work for Loki too."

"My crimes were nothing! Nothing compared to his!" Thor exploded, angrily. Frigga seemed unruffled.

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But only because your crimes were checked in time. Do you never think what might have become of you, had your father not gone after you on Jotunheim? If you had slaughtered the Jotunn and ignited a new war? If you had never been banished to Earth, mortal with all of your power taken from you?"

Thor stopped and felt his anger swell and then dissipate. Since learning of Loki's fall, he'd often thought of his own deeds, the crimes he'd committed before he was banished to Earth, the arrogance and bloodlust that had burned in his soul, and wondered what might have happened to him if he had been left unchecked. Perhaps, if it were not for Jane and her gentle, but firm, refusal to allow his arrogance to rule, might he have become something akin to Loki? He too had once craved the power of the throne, just as Loki did, and though he had learned the error of his ways, Loki had not. He never had the opportunity.

"There were chances for Loki to turn from his path," Thor finally said, remembering angry words atop a dark mountaintop, and the pain of a knife in his gut on the balcony of Stark Tower, oh so long ago. "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"He has had three hundred years to consider his actions," Frigga replied, calmly. "He is not the madman you brought home to Asgard. Despite all our efforts, Loki never recovered from the revelations of his birth, a wound we are responsible for."

"I know that," Thor murmured, seeing the first flash of pain in her eyes, as he sighed and stepped down from the dais, taking her hands. "But as King, I cannot think only with my heart. Loki is still a great threat, and even without his magic, he would still be dangerous."

"I have a plan," she smiled, squeezing his hands. "And its success will lie in Loki's hands. If he fails, then he will never regain what he will lose. If he succeeds, then we finally find your brother again."

"You think he can still be reached? Even after all this time?" he asked, after a short pause. Frigga nodded, her golden hair trembling with the movement.

"He can be reached, but not by us," she explained. "By the same people who once helped you. By humanity."

"But the Bifrost is closed to Earth, and we have not found any way to circumvent the All-Father's magic," Thor began, but Frigga shook her head.

"Your father did not mean for Earth to be accessible to us ever again. It was not only war he feared from humanity, but competition. He saw, through my visions, the power humanity would one day come to yield," she replied, then hesitated. "But I did not mean by way of Bifrost. There are other ways to travel between the Nine Realms, known to but a few. I will go and decide on a suitable guardian for Loki."

Thor listened, shocked by this latest revelation. Were the humans truly grown as powerful as to rival the Aesir? "Mother, I do not know if this is a wise idea-" he murmured, and Frigga smiled sadly.

"I never gave up on you when you were banished. I have lost my husband, and once I thought both sons lost to me, at one time or another," she told him quietly, as tears began to well in her eyes, so like his own. "Wisdom plays no part in the love of a mother for her child. Please, all I ask is that you consider giving your brother the same chance for redemption that you were once permitted."

Thor bowed his head, the warmth of his mother's palm against his cheek, and closed his eyes. "Go," he said finally. "Go and seek a guardian for Loki, and then return so we may start making preparations."

"Do not tell Loki of this until I return," she said firmly, and for a moment Thor felt a rush of resentment at the love in Frigga's eyes for the fallen trickster, before it was turned on him and it fizzled away under a wave of shame at his thoughts. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I will not be gone long."

Thor watched her go, walking quickly away from him across the hall, before he found the strength to call out to her. "Mother!"

She stopped and spun to face him, bright robes and golden hair flashing in the sunlight. There was a knowing, if sad, glint in her eyes. "I know, my son," she murmured. "I will discover the fate of your human, Jane Foster."

"Thank you, Mother," Thor replied as she smiled and inclined her head to him, before she turned and then was gone. With a heavy sigh, he ascended the dais and once more sat upon his throne. He felt the weight of it crushing down on him, the burden of Mjolnir against his side almost light as a feather in comparison.

In truth, he had begun, long before he'd returned from Earth with the Tesseract and Loki, to doubt if he truly desired the throne anymore. The power and the glory no longer seemed so tempting, or even desirous, any more and if it had not been for the All-Father, he wondered if he might have sought some way out of it. Perhaps even returned to Earth and lived with Jane…

With a mental flinch, Thor shut off that line of thought determinedly. It would do no good to think of Jane, not now. That life was long gone, and he just had to make the best of it.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he looked around the empty hall and reached out his hand for Mjolnir. It flew to his outstretched palm as readily as it had always done, but the familiar thrill of electricity through his body, the thrill he'd felt every day of his life since he came of age, was no longer so comforting as it had once been.

He did not know how long his mother would be, on her personal mission. He felt restless, needing to do _something_ to alleviate the feeling of being trapped in the place he'd called home for millennia. And as he'd done for millennia, he strode for the training yard. Perhaps a good sparring match with Sif or Fandral would ease his restlessness as he waited for his mother to return.

* * *

As Frigga searched through her chests for a suitable cloak to cover her Asgardian gown and armour, she couldn't help but let her gaze drift to the silent, unmoving figure lying in a bed just through an archway from her rooms. Finally she straightened, holding an unadorned, dark blue cloak in her arms, and softly entered her husband's bedchamber.

Covered in warm bearskin covers, the golden haze of the Odinsleep lending its warmth to his skin, the All-Father almost looked as he were merely resting. But Frigga had been through enough Odinsleeps during the time of their marriage to know the difference. The stillness in his limbs was almost deathlike, his breath barely disturbing the air around him, his snowy white hair limp and frail. She reached in and caressed one long strand affectionately, before she stood tall and graceful and swept the cloak around her shoulders.

"I know the reasoning behind your actions when Thor returned from Earth," she murmured softly. "And I know why you imprisoned our son for his crimes. But there is still good in him, and while that goodness lives, I cannot give up hope yet. Nor will I allow your prejudices to put Asgard's future at risk. Forgive me, husband."

She pressed her fingers to her lips, and blew a kiss to him, before she turned and walked away without looking back. She had work to do.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Earth 2373

Perfect Contradiction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: none

_**A/N: I had to tweak a few dates around to make the AU work, so the Eugenics Wars and WW III occurred far later and went for much longer than they originally did.**_

* * *

_The ruins of Puente Antiguo, Earth, 2373_

Frigga was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes as she stepped off the pathways between worlds and into the physical realm. The pathways often correlated with sites previously imprinted by the Bifrost, and she'd hoped that by coming to Jane Foster's former home, she could find something of her fate, even some three hundred years later.

But she hadn't expected this.

There was nothing. Any buildings or sign of human habitation were gone as if razed from existence. She could feel the pull of the Bifrost site a few miles away, calling her from across the desert, but apart from that, she could feel nothing. No echoes of technology or life, just a faint taint of death in the very air. It almost made her shiver beneath her cloak, even with the intense desert heat.

Something flashed in the sun, glimpsed out of the corner of her eye, and she walked swiftly towards it. It was a small column, hewn from rough rock, on which was fixed a bronze plaque:

_On this site, in the year 2020, nuclear devices detonated by the genetically enhanced soldiers known as Augments, under the command of the terrorist organisation known as HYDRA, destroyed the underground base of the intelligence organisation SHIELD and the nearby town of Puente Antiguo. 2000 civilians and 500 SHIELD personnel were killed in the assault. _

_This plaque was set here after the cessation of hostilities during World War Three, in 2063, to commemorate the innocent and those who died fighting for freedom against tyranny and prejudice. _

The rock was weathered and the bronze plaque faded and scored by the desert winds. Frigga knelt down and gently ran a hand across its surface, and felt the pull from the Bifrost tauten, like a steel rope calling her across the desert. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and reached out with her gift, seeking the intangible strings of time that still resided there, searching for the one that would tell her what she wanted to know. It was often mistakenly thought that Frigga could only see the future, or at least flashes of it, but the gift worked both ways. She could bend space and time to glimpse both past and future, and she did so now, searching for the echoes of a woman, short and slender, dark-haired and dark-eyed, the woman who had helped her trueborn son where his own family could not.

The sound of screaming and explosions filled her mind, the sonic boom of airborne craft as they flew overhead, dropping their deadly payload onto the half-ruined town below. At first, Frigga despaired, believing that she was witnessing the death of Jane Foster and the end of her line, but then her eye was drawn away, from the crater slowly filling with the ash of a nuclear winter, rushing over miles and miles of desolate, empty desert to see a cloud of black vehicles speeding away from the disaster.

The only survivors.

Frigga could sense the echo of Jane Foster but she could not see her. But it was enough to be certain. Jane Foster had survived the destruction of her hometown, but that was not to say she had not died later. She exhaled tremblingly, and opened her eyes, straightening from her position on the dusty floor. The Bifrost site called her, and she gave in to its pull, her own gift niggling at the edges of her consciousness, whispering to her that more answers lay there.

As she walked swiftly over the rocky desert, she examined once more her certainty that only a descendant of Jane Foster could help Loki. She did not know for certain, not truly, but the force of her own belief was enough to quieten the doubts in her mind. She didn't know how, but Jane Foster had reached Thor and awakened the seeds of humanity within him, bringing him back from an abyss from which he might never have returned. On Asgard, that abyss was considered the epitome of Aesir strength and pride; secretly Frigga had always believed that arrogance and lack of respect for life would have become their undoing one day. She'd wanted Thor to be a different King, a better one than his forefathers, but the influence of Odin had been too strong at first. Only abandonment and stripping him of his powers had allowed Thor to break free of that influence and become his own man. Now she had to find someone to do the same for Loki.

The mortal woman would have been perfect for that, but it was far too late now. But surely that same tenacity, that same defiance and ironclad will had been passed on, down to a descendant? Frigga could only hope so, could only hope that Jane Foster had lived to bear a child who survived the destruction of the world as the humans had known it for so long. She could only hope.

* * *

At last, after an hour's walk, she reached the site of the Bifrost. The imprint was long buried beneath layers of dust, sand, rock and ash from the nuclear explosion, and Frigga could feel the cold taint of death even here, faint maybe, but present. But beyond that layer of death and cold, she could feel the burning, glorious heat of the Bifrost's imprint. Indissoluble, indelible, it remained beneath the surface and Frigga could feel the tiny traces of power seeping through the earth to her hand as she knelt down and pressed her palm to the hot sand.

It leached into her like rain into the earth, as her gift tugged at her consciousness again, and this time she gave into it fully. Aided by the residual traces of the Bifrost gravitating towards a power they recognised, Frigga felt her mind leave her body and speed across the stars, not into the past or the future, but the present.

Such visions were few and far between. Frigga had experienced only a mere handful in her long life, one of them being the vision she'd experienced of Loki just before he invaded Earth three hundred years ago. Devoid of the dreamlike quality of her visions of the future, they held not the menacing fog-like haze of her visions of the past either, but a crystal clarity and colours, sounds and sights so bright they almost hurt.

She saw a sleek, elongated grey craft, gliding through the stars. The vision tugged her closer, through an observation window and into the uniform, utilitarian corridors of a ship, populated with creatures the likes of which she had never seen before. And humans, of every ethnic group and gender, all wearing variations of the same uniform, in red, blue or gold.

Unable to linger, she was spirited on and into a wide, crowded room filled with people, all focused and industrious, at gleaming workstations or in command chairs in front of her. A door opened almost soundlessly to Frigga's right, and a woman entered and Frigga's breath caught.

She'd found her.

The woman was short, slender but strong, with auburn hair held tightly in a tail just brushing the lower edges of her scapula. She wore a black uniform with bright red across her shoulders, like many on the ship, and her demeanour was that of a Queen. Or a leader of warriors. Her blue eyes were piercing and sharp, intense and serious, as she met the gaze of a tall, tanned man that Frigga guessed to be in the later years of his prime, bearing an intricate tattoo across his left temple. But Frigga's eyes remained enthralled by the diminutive woman who commanded the attention of every person in the room.

She bore little resemblance to the woman Thor had loved and who Frigga had watched from afar during his banishment. But she could sense the tiniest echoes of Jane Foster in this woman, and hope bloomed in her heart. She'd found her.

Frigga was thrown from the vision as quickly as she had been pulled into it, and she gasped as she fell forward onto her hands on the hot rocks and sand. She heard a shout, and looked up to see a man, barely more than a boy in the Aesir reckoning, dressed in a uniform that bore some resemblance to those she'd glimpsed in her vision, except this variant bore grey shoulders and a red undershirt just peeking from the top of the neck.

"Hey, you ok?" the young man asked her solicitously. Behind him, Frigga could see three more humans, all young, all in similar uniforms to the young man before her. "We spotted your life signs and thought we'd check on you. We don't get many people out this far into the desert anymore. Do you need help?"

Frigga straightened, allowing the young man to help her as if she were a defenceless human woman, glad of the cloak that hid her Asgardian armour and gown. "I'm well enough," she told him with a gentle smile. He was handsome in the human way, with dark skin, close-cut black hair and kind green eyes.

The other three humans approached, one woman and two men. The elder stepped forward, and Frigga spotted the nasal creases that had not been apparent from further away. He had dark hair like his companion, but his eyes were dark blue and his skin was paler. He wore a similar uniform to the others, but with a yellow lining and three strange pins attached to his collar. Two were plain gold and flashed in the sunlight, but the other was black with a golden border.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Haran Jaq. These are Cadets Jago, Dera and Holmes," he gestured to the other three, and they all inclined their heads to her, curiosity burning in their eyes. "We were on a routine flight training exercise when we picked you up on the sensors. How did you get this far out?"

Frigga frowned, as she noted the black eyes of the female, Dera, and the nasal creases of their commander. "I was hoping to find out about the events that took place here three hundred years ago, and the people who died here," she explained, evading the question about how she came to be there. "I'm afraid I'm lost."

"Its fine, we can take you back to San Francisco with us," Jaq replied, although he still shot her a suspicious glance.

"I don't mean to be rude or invasive, but what race do you belong to?" Frigga asked, as they walked towards the plain grey craft they'd landed in, her eyes on Jaq and Dera.

"What rock have you been living under?" the female laughed, before she caught the eye of her stern commander. "Sorry sir. Apologies, madam, I meant no offence."

"None taken," Frigga said kindly. "I was merely curious. I have not had much to do with the Universe in a very long time."

"You must forgive Cadet Dera. Betazoids are known for their brutal honesty," Jaq explained. "As for me, I am Bajoran."

The inside of the craft was not exactly spacious, as the three cadets and the Lieutenant Commander took their seats, leaving Frigga with a bench in the rear of the craft. She listened intently as they relayed commands to each other, the craft taking off with barely a shudder. She watched intently out of the windows, as the world seemed to slip past with more speed than she'd thought possible for humans. Clearly, their progress went even further than Heimdall or her visions had shown her. Incredible.

"Right, it's autopilot until we reach the Academy," Jaq murmured quietly in the main cockpit, to his cadets as their hands flew across the displays in front of them seamlessly. "Keep an eye on things while I talk with our guest."

Frigga mentally stiffened but she remained outwardly relaxed. Jaq came into the passenger area and sat on the bench opposite her, his eyes fixed on hers piercingly. "Who are you and why were you at the Puente Antiguo memorial?" he asked bluntly. "And don't think of lying to me. I'll get Cadet Dera back here and she'll find out what we need to know."

"She's a mind reader?" Frigga inquired, surprised. But then, she was sure she wasn't human.

"A Betazoid. They have advanced telepathic and psionic abilities. You won't be able to hide from her," Jaq explained curtly.

"Then why haven't you done so?" she retorted coolly. Jaq's mouth widened in a slight smile.

"Because I'd rather not have to," he replied. "Look you're clearly not from around here. You didn't recognise either my species or Cadet Dera's, and you had no visible means of transportation or a communications device. You could have beamed there but almost no one goes to Puente Antiguo anymore. We only use the area for planet bound flight training. Why were you there?"

"I told you, to find information," she replied calmly. "I'm searching for information of a woman, Jane Foster, who lived during the conflict three hundred years ago. It's very important I find her."

"The Eugenics Wars?" Jaq frowned. His gaze left her for a moment, before returning to hers intently. "Who are you?"

"A curious traveller," was all Frigga said. "But I assure you, I mean you no harm. I am no threat to you or yours."

"Sir, we're five minutes out from the Academy," Cadet Jago, at the co-pilot's station, called back. "Shall I inform them of our passenger?"

Jaq hesitated, his eyes searching Frigga's, as she tried to show her benign intent in her eyes alone. It seemed the Earth had completely forgotten Asgard, and she was content to leave it so until necessary. Finally, he sighed and nodded to her.

"Inform Flight Control we picked up a woman during our exercise in the desert and dropped her off in the civilian areas of the city," he called back to the cadet, before meeting Frigga's eyes once more. "Don't make me regret trusting you, whoever you are."

"Thank you," Frigga murmured gratefully.

Lieutenant Commander Haran Jaq was one of the few Bajorans who possessed very little spiritual belief. But there was something about the woman clad in a midnight blue cloak, her golden curls just visible beneath the fabric, that reminded him of stories of Goddesses and ancient legends. An aura of power, and yet, he found himself instinctively trusting her. He only hoped he was right.

* * *

_San Francisco_

She stood on a hill overlooking a great vista, stretching as far as the eye could see. Beyond the blue shimmer of the bay, stood a sprawling city, connected to her side by a towering bridge. Behind her Starfleet Academy stood proud and shining in the sunlight, cadets and instructors milling around between their scheduled seminars, and she marvelled again at how far humanity had come in just three hundred years.

How much further would they go in another three hundred years?

She turned away from the breathtaking view and made her way to the transport which would take her to the Kirk Memorial Archive that Lieutenant Commander Haran Jaq had recommended to her before they parted ways. There, maybe, she would find some answers.

The Archive was unlike any library Frigga had ever seen, a long hall made up of private workstations and no books, no sign of written word. She wondered whether the humans no longer wrote in books and stored their history and accomplishments elsewhere, perhaps in the computers she knew they'd favoured before the war.

The Archive was largely empty, only a few people sitting at terminals, all in civilian clothing. One broke away from a desk and walked towards her with a courteous, if impersonal, smile.

"May I help you?" she asked. Frigga looked her over curiously. She was of average height and form, with greying blonde hair and glasses. She was clothed in a blue suit, and there was something about her that disturbed Frigga, something she could not quite catch.

"Yes, I am looking for information on the Eugenics Wars and an astrophysicist, Jane Foster, who was active during that period," Frigga explained, as the archivist turned and began leading the way to a terminal.

"Records from that time are incomplete but Jane Foster was a noted scientist during that period," the woman began. "You shouldn't find it too difficult to find what you're looking for."

"Thank you," Frigga murmured. "Forgive me, but what is your name?"

"I don't have one. I am a hologram programmed to assist anyone who uses the Archive within my programme's parameters," the woman replied, and Frigga had to fight to contain her shock. The woman…hologram noticed someone else entering the Archive and nodded to her. "Excuse me."

Frigga watched her…it…her go with interest and shock. They used such photonic technology on Asgard but not to such a level. They had not yet devised a way to make the photonic images mimic _life_.

Reminding herself of her mission, Frigga turned from the sight of the lifelike hologram and turned to her terminal. The humans didn't use the same system as they did, but it was not too difficult to figure out the basic controls, especially as most of it was voice-activated.

"Find me all biographical information on Jane Foster," she began, and her eyes widened as files flashed up on the screen. Her eyes quickly scanned the screen, sadness filtering into her expression at the story unfolding before her eyes, and her heart ached for Thor. But would the mortal woman's life been any different had Thor remained in it? Any easier, or longer? The war may still have happened, the Earth might still have been decimated anyway.

But like a phoenix from the ashes, Earth had risen to burn brightly as a star in the cosmos. Asgard was but a shadow, an old legend long-forgotten by many, while the Earth was the new centre of power in the Universe. Frigga, for the first time, understood her husband's driving paranoia about Earth, though she did not share it. Somehow, he had guessed from her limited visions exactly what the Earth would become, the linchpin, the focus, of this United Federation of Planets, expanding across the stars further than Asgard ever did, and believed that the only way to save his own Realm was to cut it off entirely. She pitied him his short-sightedness and his fear, and resolved never to let it rule anyone else she loved ever again.

But her research proved something else. Her gift had been right, and Loki's salvation had been found. It would not be easy and the Bifrost would need some 'upgrading' as the humans called it for her plan to succeed. But now, at last, they could begin.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
